SOMEWHERE OUT THERE
by heavenly-lollipops
Summary: Team Seven got a temporary teammate. Her name is Asuka Kawasaki. And she has a dark past that can only be uncovered by one person. And hopefully, he's the right guy. SasukexOC. Not a Mary-Sure, don't worry. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for visiting my story page! Anyway, as you may or may not know, this is a Sasuke and OC fan fiction. ****J Read and review, please!**

**~Josie**

_Chapter One: Mindless Wandering_

The young girl swaggered her way over the road, struggling to take her steps clearly and carefully. As her desperate attempts to find safety rose, so did her heartbeat. Along the way, she caught the slurred voices of drunk workmen.

"'Ey! Where yah goin'?" they said. "C'mon 'ere, so I can take a better look at yah."

She ignored their annoying voices, and tried to focus on more important things, such as escaping from whatever was trying to trail behind her. Blood trickled down her forehead, and they blocked her surroundings with a dark crimson.

"C'mon, little girl," the voice taunted on. "C'mon 'ere. Yah might as well lemme look at yer wounds." The voice giggled at the last word, followed by a loud burp. The girl wrinkled her nose up in disgust, and she couldn't find any other reason to get out of wherever she was.

**(line breaker)**

"Sakura," the silver-haired sensei said. "Keep your chakra focused."

"I'm trying, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura retorted, while giving her bubblegum pink her a flip behind her shoulders. "If only you would just shut up and let me do some actual work." She muttered that last statement to herself.

Sakura Haruno's two teammates, Naruto Uzumaki were imitating the same actions. They were keeping focus on their chakra as they trained on walking along the side of the waterfall. Sakura was also a bit distracted on the fact that Sasuke's dark hair was matted with drops of water. She tried not to blush as she concentrated on what actually mattered.

**(line breaker)**

"Should we let her in?"

"She looks harmless."

"You never know. She could be undercover."

"In what? Blood?"

Two guards were discussing on the question of whether or not they were to permit the entrance of the bleeding girl in front of them.

"Just let her in," one of the guards whispered to the other. "I'll take her to the Hokage while you just stay here and patrol."

The second guard nodded. "Alright, then." He turned to the young girl. "State your name and your reason for entering this village."

"I'm Asuka Kawasaki," the girl responded. "Please. I won't do any harm. I just want to be safe…please."

The guard took the time to examine the girl. She was scrawny-looking, what with all the blood and dirt on her face, and she had brown eyes with specks of green splattered all over and brunette curls. The curls looked so tangled as if framed her exhausted and anxious narrow face. Her lips were cracked and full of

fresh and dried blood. Her outfit was torn at the sleeves, and it by the look of it, she wasn't a ninja.

"Alright." The metal gates opened, opening new opportunities in the Hidden Village of the Leaves.

**(line breaker)**

"Hokage-sama," the guard leading Asuka into the village said. "What should we do with her?"

The old man in the white and red robe looked up from the painting he was staring at so intensely and eyeballed Asuka.

"What is your name?" he asked her; his voice was scratchy.

"Asuka Kawasaki," Asuka replied, nervously balancing herself on both feet.

"What village are you from?"

"Iwagakure."

"Are you a shin obi?"

"No."

He examined her once more. She wasn't a shin obi. She was just a regular person. Then, at that moment, he knew what he would do about the situation.

"Do you have a background?" the Hokage asked. Asuka nodded slowly, and he gave her a look which indicated her to go ahead and spill.

"I am Asuka Kawasaki," she introduced once more while wiping the dry blood off her forehead. "I'm from Iwagakure. I was born from Suzuki Kawasaki and Kenichi Kawasaki. They both died on a mission to the Sand. I am not a shin obi, because I am just afraid to deal with vicious enemies. Though, I hope to become one so that I could be able to protect my village, and avenge the death of my parents…Although, I do aspire to be a writer someday."

The Hokage looked from the guard standing by the door, to Asuka. He folded his wrinkly old hands under his chin.

"Well, Asuka," he started. "I suppose we could do something about this 'fear of enemies' situation that is in your way of becoming a ninja. So, I'll be placing you on a temporary team until you learn how to protect yourself. However, you will be under 24-hour surveillance. You are not to leave this village, either, understand?"

Asuka nodded without hesitation. She bowed, and stood back up a bit too fast, causing her over tangled curls to bounce on her shoulders. "Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

He nodded in return, and gestured their dismissal.

**(line breaker)**

"I did it!" Sakura exclaimed happily, as she did a little happy dance on the side of the small waterfall. Sasuke and Naruto had succeeded a bit of a while ago, as they lay resting down on the grassy plain.

"Good job, Sakura," Kakashi said bluntly, while flipping through pages of his enjoyable book.

"Hmph," Sakura said as she landed on the ground with the graceful "thump." She folded her arms across her chest and looked towards the direction of her teammates.

Suddenly, a large bird came swooping down at Kakashi. Within its sharp claws carried a scroll, and when Kakashi took it gingerly from the bird, it flew away. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gathered around their sensei to see what the note said.

_Team Kakashi,_

_You will be assigned to have a newcomer to your team._

_Please treat her with hospitality._

_Her name is Asuka Kawasaki, and you'll to be expecting her tomorrow at eight._

_Hokage_

**A/N: Okay, I think this (first) chapter was a bit rushed. But I got so excited that I wanted this posted up ASAP. So, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Here's the second chapter of ****SOMEWHERE OUT THERE****. I'm like in love with this story. Well, read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: (I think I forgot this in the first chapter…) I don't own Naruto. And I never will. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money…so…yeah…D:**

**~Josie**

_Chapter Two: New Girl_

"Well," the guard said. "Welcome to Konoha. Someone will meet with you tomorrow at eight in the morning to lead you to your group. In the meantime, you can buy some new clothes or wash up."

Asuka bit her lip as she looked up to the man leading her to the shopping area of the village.

"Alright," he said. "Here's the shopping area. I have to get back to work, so I'll just leave you be. Take care." He turned to leave, but before he could, Asuka grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her with a bit of an irritated expression. "Yes?"

"Um…well…," Asuka trailed off. "I don't…I don't really have…I don't have money."

The guard sighed as he dug in his pocket for some spare money. He took her hand and dropped a few crumpled paper bills onto it.

"Spend it wisely," he said. Then, he disappeared.

**(line breaker)**

"New teammate?" Sakura questioned in her head. Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, punching one fist into the air. "A new teammate!" And in his head, "I hope she's as cute as Sakura. That way, I can make her jealous! And she won't like Sasuke anymore!"

Sasuke Uchiha's face was as impassive as ever, which made Sakura smile with relief. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't interesting in any girl right now, and it gave her hope that maybe he was planning on asking her out. The thought made Sakura inwardly squeal with delight.

"Well," Kakashi said, putting the scroll in his pouch, "remember—tomorrow at eight, you will be meeting Asuka Kawasaki."

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. "I'm so excited to meet her."

"Well, Sakura, that's good to know."

**(line breaker)**

Asuka wandered outside the stores with the stack of money in her hands. 500 yen, she had counted. She passed by a store with a full length mirror in the window. She took a moment to examine herself.

Her hair was as messy as a lion's mane. Her face was matted with dried blood and dirt. Her clothes, consisting of a long purple skirt and matching shirt, were torn in all places. She looked up at the store's sign: Kimiko's Boutique. She ran in.

The door had a wind chime attached to the top, so when Asuka opened it, musical bells echoed into the hallow store. There were a few racks with clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"Hello there," a tall, model-like woman greeted from behind the counter. "I'm Kimiko, the owner of this store. Please feel free to look around."

Asuka looked at the woman. She was beautiful, what with her long black hair tied in a neat bun and her dark brown eyes sparkling in the store's light. Asuka hoped to be as beautiful as her one day.

She looked around, and grabbed a few clothes and accessories that were within her budget. She took them to the counter, and waited to pay.

"325 yen, please," Kimiko said, smiling as if she hadn't noticed Asuka's dirtiness. Asuka stood nervously. Kimiko handed her the bag of clothing, and Asuka walked out of the store, not before thanking her.

"Have a lovely day!" Kimiko called after her.

**(line breaker)**

Asuka went into an empty restaurant to change in the bathroom. She went into a stall and took out a random outfit. It was a short dark blue skirt and a matching tank top. There were white arm warmers and a small dark blue glittery butterfly clip. She smiled with satisfaction and changed. After that, she took out a brush she bought and walked out of the stall, stood in front of mirror, and placed it near the sink. She took a towel for drying your hands, wet it in warm water, and washed her face. She disposed the towel in a nearby basket and began brushing her hair.

It was a bit difficult, what with all the tangles in the way. She managed halfway there, but decided to give up since it was giving her such a pain. She removed the strands of hair in her brush and threw it in the garbage can, then packed up and left.

**(line breaker)**

**The next day**

**8:00 A.M.**

"Where is she?!" Naruto wondered loudly. "She's supposed to be here now."

"Calm down, Naruto," Sakura assured, annoyed. "I'm sure she'll be here any second." Though her inner self was saying the exact opposite.

And Sasuke, as impassive as ever, offered a small "Hn," in place of whatever he was thinking about.

Then, two girls walked towards the team. One had furiously curly brown hair, and the other had dark red hair.

"Hey, Ami!" Naruto shouted to the redhead.

"Hey, Naruto," she smiled in return. She greeted Sakura and Sasuke as well, and then turned to Asuka. "Guys, this is your new teammate. Be nice to her, please."

"Hey, Asuka!" Naruto acknowledged. Asuka smiled nervously.

"Naruto is it?" she replied. The blond nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! That's me, Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto had a flash of determination in his crystalline blue eyes as he told Asuka this. She nodded.

"I sure hope so," she said. Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his spiky hair.

"Thanks!"

"No problem," Asuka replied. Ami turned to Sakura.

"Well?" she said.

"Hi," Sakura began, though a bit reluctant. "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to finally meet you." She twirled a strand of her long, pink hair.

And finally, Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at the Asuka girl. She looked weak and pathetic in his onyx-colored eyes. He scoffed lightly and turned his head in another direction. Ami sighed, annoyed.

"Well, that's Sasuke Uchiha. You can say he's not the brightest person around…," Ami pointed out.

"Ah," Asuka replied, looking down at her blue sandaled feet.

Kakashi leaped towards Asuka.

"Thanks, Ami," he said. "I'll take it from here."

Ami nodded, gave Asuka a reassuring smile that she would be fine, and walked away.

Kakashi looked at Asuka, his eye boring into her abnormal-colored ones. After what seemed like hours, he said:

"Okay, then. Let's get started. Tell us about yourself, Asuka."

Asuka seemed reluctant, but nevertheless began her introduction.

"I'm Asuka Kawasaki," she said.

"Any hobbies? Likes? Dislikes?" Kakashi pushed on. Asuka bit her lip.

"Um, I like drawing and writing as a hobby," she replied. "I like cats, dogs, and a lot of other animals, and spending time with my family. I hate people who think they're better than others


End file.
